The Life Story of Entity 303 —— The seems not so true little story
by SuperStar-MC Storiez
Summary: Do all Minecraft supervillains have to be bad? This is a story that people who don't like Entity 303 should read. He became a supervillain not because he wants to but because his power and to protect the people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life Story of Entity 303 — The seems not so true little story**

 **Chapter One.**

 **I'm Entity 303, the nightmare of most players. They say I'm a monster, but no one really cares much about my feelings.**

 **Before, when I was still a young boy, my family discovered my knowledge of hacking and the power to destroy. The started to become afraid of me and I didn't even realise anything.**

 **When I was 10, my power started to be uncontrollable and my parents secretly decide to let me leave their house immediately in order to keep them and my siblings safe.**

 **I left, on the Christmas Eve night. It was an extremely cold night, the only thing a took with me is my Christmas present. I really don't want to see my sisters crying loudly and my brother hideaway from our parents and sobbing. I wandered on the on the road, having nothing to do. Then, I saw a group of children playing with their presents and laughing out loud.**

 **"Can I join you guys?" I asked them excitedly.**

 **"How many presents do you have?" a strong kid asked.**

 **"Emmm... One I think..." I don't understand why he said that for.**

 **"If you only have one, that means you are a poor kid who doesn't have many presents. So don't you ever bother us to play." Said another kid with a mean look.**

 **"And you should not even go in OUR city, your yucky cloth is going to dirty it." a little girl covered her nose and mouth, showing to others that I smell like a dirty rat.**

 **"Shut your mouth up! You rude kids should learn about some manners!" I screamed at them and couldn't take what they are saying anymore.**

 **As I shout those words out, that three children who said those rude things to me became hardly insured and started to call for help.**

 **Are those my powers? I thought, couldn't believe what I had just done.**

 **"You little monster! I'll tell my dad what have you done and you're going to be dead!" shouted that insured kid.**

 **"That's going to be your last word." something controlled me and force me to said that. Then my body started to move by itself, holding a weird sickle that appeared from nowhere and cut the child's head down.**

 **"Who. Want. To. Be. The. Next. One?" I asked with a big smile on my face.**

 **Of course, no one wants to. They all run for their lives and no one is left on the playground except for me.**

 **Finally, I could control my body again and I realised that my power is used for killing people and destroy their hopes. If I can't control myself, those innocent people will die because of me.**

 **IT IS ALL MY FAULT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **I can't really remember how long has it been since I left my family, I could not find any shelter, food, or anything. I have been travelling in this endless desert for days with zombies, spiders and other monsters around me.**

 **Because of my power of undying, I couldn't die from the mob's attack or the extreme hunger, I could say that it is my second worst period in my lifetime.**

 **What about the worst period? I guess you might wonder.**

 **That is something you could never imagine...**

 **When I finally get out of that desert and learned how to survive better in different biomes, I was really tired and I fainted. When I woke up, I found myself carried by a young boy in a village.**

 **Well, that's a bit embarrassing.**

" **Let me... down..." I squeezed out some words.**

" **No way! You are already badly insured, if I let you down, you'll die!" The boy said. I guessed he's wondering what was that for.**

" **Don't... I'll harm you... and your village..." I screamed it out in my mind but what now I could only do is some whisper.**

" **What are you talking about and how could you even hurt me a bit?" The boy asked and burst out laughing. "I was still worried about you just then, but now I think you are fine now."**

" **Why... why did you helped me." I don't understand why he would help a stranger that he doesn't even know if I'm going to harm him or not.**

" **Because everyone I met is a friend for me and friend should help each other out when they are in trouble, isn't it?" The boy said, "My name is Steve, do you want to be my friend?"**

" **...Sure, Steve. My name is... Uh, I couldn't remember but you can call me... Light." As I said this, I felt something wet in my eye sockets. It's been too long, too long since I lost everything I have. He was like the light in my life to clear the darkness in my heart away. I will be his best friend and help him out with any problems just like how he treats me.**

 **Thank you, I thought. But then I start to worry again. What if my power just goes out of control and killed him like what I have done to those kids? He will not even have a chance to respawn and all his data in this world will be gone!** **I** **have to tell him the truth sometime.**


End file.
